GoatFish and Bulls
by Someonething94
Summary: Gamzee is an art student in college who happens to have an eye for Mohawk boy, a volunteer at the zoo and a fellow artist. Drabbles, M for language and just in case.
1. Mohawk Boy

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

There he was.

Mohawk boy. Beautiful little mohawk boy who was in the same illustration class and the same pottery class and the same math class. His pretty brown eyes and dark complexion. That cute, little yawn he had, he was yawning that yawn right now as he worked as a volunteer at the zoo. Damn, mohawk boy was a cute motherfucker. Rumor had it he could throw some sick fires too.

"Gamzee."

What the hell was that annoying noise he kept hearing? Whatever it was it was making waves in his calm little ocean of peaceful admiration of mohawk boy and his safari zone love of bulls and stuff. That noise was aggravating and if the fanboy hadn't been taking his medications he sure as hell would have gone off and killed someone by now. Those doctors worked miracles at prescribing some good shit. The yelling in his head fell to an all time low with whispers and shit. Sometimes it got lonely and he'd slowly take less, but then Karkat would notice- "Karkat!" Gamzee shouted, finally putting a name to the annoying noise.

"Let's go!"

The punk looked down at his sketchbook, the whole reason he was at the zoo in the first place. There were a few concept sketches to do and he had chosen animals for his subject matter. Yeah, he had plenty of sketches for the assignment and his friend, Karkat, had even taken a few pictures that he could use as reference later on.

"See ya, motherfucker."


	2. Adorabull

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

"ARE YOU STALKING AGAIN?"

It was a text message from Karkat in all caps as usual. It was a text from Karkat who was in an important class to Gamzee, also in an important class. At first the older had ignored said text, as he was_ admiring_ the back of mohawk boy's head. Gamzee clicked the message and read it then proceeded to think through his answer.

"NaW, mOtHeRfUcKeR, i'M iN cLaSs."

He really was in class, and to prove it he even had his make-up on. That was always the best part of class: Wearing make-up and scaring the piss out of motherfuckers. Well, the best part of class wasn't wearing make-up or scaring the piss out of motherfuckers. Gamzee's favorite part of this class especially was seeing mohawk boy, even if it was admiring from afar. He could see what the boy was drawing and therefore what was on his mind. Today, as most other days, he was drawing bulls. But these weren't just any normal bulls you could pull outta just anywhere, no sir! These were all sorts of cool bulls, you know ones that cute, little mohawk boy draws all cute and with wings and shit.

Motherfucking _adora-bull._

Gamzee slumped in his seat with exhaustion. That idea had taken a lot out of him, well not really, he had actually gotten a glimpse of the homework on his laptop and was exhausted with the thought of all that work he would have to do. That was right! He could do it at the zoo if adora-bull, mohawk boy wasn't too distracting anyway. His cell phone went off again, flickering light rather than making that irritating buzzing sound, but Gamzee just shoved it into his pocket and hoped to ignore whatever Karkat had to say.


	3. Tavbro

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Did he know?

No, there was no way Gamzee knew that little Tavbro, as Tavros liked to imagine his fellow student would nickname him, was keeping an eye on him. A rather flirtatious eye at that. No, two eyes, he wasn't Vriska, that odd spider-bitch who had a not-so-secret crush on him. But she didn't matter, what mattered was what Tavros saw in the punk boy. He watched as Gamzee would make little doodles in his sketchpad with his tongue sticking out and a Faygo by his side. What mattered was the work Tavros liked to assume Gamzee did when he heard that his little crush would be going to the hospital.

He knew.

Tavros knew what really happened in the hospitals though. He knew what happened when Gamzee would go see the campus therapist or psychiatrist. No art student didn't know. They all knew, everyone knew why anyone at the College of Art and Design would go to the psychiatrist. Everyone had their own problems no matter their heritage, even little Tavbro himself. But, Gamzee would never notice him and his stupid, quiet, shyness that kept everyone away. Tavros was virtually invisible, no doubt his crush couldn't see the observer at all.

Nepeta.

Somewhere along his walk of life, Tavros had met Nepeta. Nepeta had connections. Nepeta had a web of connections, not like that creep, Vriska. No, kitty girl had connections in a positive way to everyone. Everyone. She. Knew. Everyone. As in the opposite of no one. The girl knew everything in the rumor mill, knew all of the homework, and even kept up to shape in the gym as well as stayed on top of her homework. Tavros was spotting for her at the gym one day for Equius and she offered to talk to Karkat, Gamzee's best friend and roommate, about any recent obsessions in a very non-suspicious way.

* * *

Two chapters in less than an hour?

This is the miraculous shit that happens when I get a review.

Feel the love.

Feel my matespritship with you.


	4. Bull Boy

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

"Bull Boy."

Karkat heard Gamzee say to himself as he doodled his sketchbook assignment for the week. As usual, his tongue was sticking out and he had a Faygo stuck in his belt. There was a pie warming up in the oven too. Earlier he had been twitching in class, trying not to start yelling at his voices. It was always upsetting to see him loosing control like that, but after the caring cancer had force-fed the clown boy his meds things started getting better. Sollux did make a point to tell Karkat he had been overly violent about the whole ordeal though.

"Hey, motherfucker, look."

The crabby cancer turned and walked into the living room to sit next to his friend on their beanbag chairs. The self-proclaimed leader glared at his drugged friends art work. It was some kid riding a bull, it looked damn familiar, but Karkat couldn't put a finger on it. Then Gamzee took it back to scribble something in his gog-awful handwriting. When he flipped it back for Karkat to see it read, "MoThErFuCkInG aDoRaBuLl :o) HoNk!" which did take a little bit to decipher, but in the end Mr. Krabbs got the message.

_SMACK!_

"Mr. Krabbs?" Gamzee asked as he put his sketchpad down and crawled to his friend's side. When his hot-blooded friend groaned and rolled away from the clown-loving idiot, said idiot grinned happily. "It was that motherfuckin' bitchtits, wasn't it?" He laughed loudly and went back to his beanbag chair to sit and doodle some more Bull Boy inspired pieces for his figure drawing or whatever he was supposed to call that shit for technical terms in class.

* * *

Sorry, I had planned to have this updated a little earlier, but I kind of had a panic attack.

I really hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for adding this story to faves or alerts.

Special thanks to you who reviewed.

Reviewers get in my quadrants like no other!

Also, I'm on tumblr: Someonething94. tumblr. com without the spaces


	5. Mergoat

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Why?

Why did his best friend have to be a psychotic, clown-loving freak who's favorite animal was a gogdamn sea goat? Sea goats didn't even exist! Crabs existed. Spiders existed. Bulls existed. But sea goats were mergoats, something that only showed up in mythology a grand total of one fucking time!

Mergoats, HAHAHA.

But the mergoat sea goat was the only positive voice in that fucker's head. Karkat couldn't tell him a mergoat of all things was not real. Gamzee would be more ballistic than he already was. Sure there was always the hope in that zoo volunteer, Bull Boy, or whatever, but things could change. If the clown got too attatched and the kid left him, the end result would be Gamzee far worse than he already was.

Fuck!

This shit was too complicated the college sophomore decided as he dodged a flying rubber duck. Why the fuck did Gamzee have to get off schedule with his medicine? Karkat hated seeing his best friend go to the hospital. He hated not seeing his make-up clad face for weeks at a time. "Gamzee listen to the goat!" Sollux yelled over the thundering noise in clown-boy's ears before hiding behind the overturned couch to avoid getting hit by a pie tin. He had pie tins. For the love of gog, he had pie tins! "I told you we should have taken the kitchen and trapped him in the living room!" Sollux whispered harshly to his friend.

Aradia.

Aradia held up the bathroom. The bathroom held many secrets and was outfitted specifically for such an occasion. While, she was not all too violent, she had been gifted many things from Equius. This included a great number and assortment of water guns and water balloons. "Duck and cover!" Nepeta shouted from the balcony of the second floor as she aimed a water balloon at Gamzee. Aradia never involved herself in fights, but she did make use of herself by filling up water guns and water balloons.

* * *

No official loving stalker mode yet.

Sorry about that.

But I do love the lovin's you give!

I hope I am conveying how I see Gamzee correctly...


	6. FaygoHappy

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

It was late.

It was very late, Tavros had noticed when he checked the time on his computer. However, there was laughing and yelling outside, despite all the stress of the exams that were nearing. Mohawk boy got up from his seat and traveled down the stairs then outside to see for himself what was going on. Tavros opened the door... And was hit square in the face by a water balloon. It wasn't something that would have battered him much, Equius had accidentally shut a door in his face, so a water balloon was nothing.

Or so he thought.

Tavros thought he would be just fine, it was just a water balloon, right? Right. Just a water balloon, a silly harmless little balloon filled with water. Yeah, he was perfectly fine, until the primary target of said balloon saw him and tackled him to the ground. What the fuck was that? Did a linebacker tackle him? Did Equius tackle him? What the hell? "Tavros!" Nepeta, his dorm buddy shouted. Mohawk boy groaned and held his head as he looked up.

Mother grub!

Mother grub! There was Gamzee. There was Gamzee Makara. Gamzee Motherfucking Faygo-Happy Makara was right there, hovering over him. Then he leaned down with that clown make-up all up in Tavros's face and grinned his double grin of upturned lips and face paint. "Hey there, Motherfucker, you all up and okay?" He asked, his face coming a lot closer to the shy boy's face than needed.

"Uh... Sure."


	7. Baa

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

No!

Bull boy's head screamed hundreds of nos as Gamzee grinned down at him. The taller boy didn't seem to be all that OK. Something was off in his smile, it was just a little too wide of a toothy smile to be considered sane. But slowly, every so gradually, it seemed to shrink down to what was normal. Nepeta was a bit worried at first, but then Gamzee sat on his feet, kneeling sort of, and let Tavros get up. "I'm motherfuckin' sorry, man. You sure you're not up and bruised or anything?"

"I'm fine."

The freshman managed to squeak somehow. He looked around, hoping Vriska wasn't around to make fun of him or try to whisk him away off his feet. Nepeta and Karkat came from the left and Aradia and Sollux approached them from the right. They all seemed worried. Gamzee had probably been having one of his destructive fits and ended up playing a game of late night water tag. How such a thing could happen, Tavros could not find any possible series of events. "Hey, Karkat.." Gamzee grinned, looking extremely dapper in his derp face.

"What?" The wannabe mutant growled.

"It's mohawk boy," the clown-obsessed psycho said as he grinned and pointed at the slightly confused and highly overwhelmed freshman under him. In all reality, things would have ended up much worse had Gamzee not recognized Tavros as his crush and major obsession that hadn't said goodbye since it appeared at the beginning of the school year. Then he turned back to said crush. "What's your name? You're motherfuckin' adora-bull."

"It's, um, Tavros."


	8. Ginger Kid KK

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

"HeY, mOtHeRfUcKeR!"

Gamzee appeared out of nowhere. Sorta. Okay, it was just a text in addition to Tavros's overactive imagination. Now that he knew what classes he had with the clown boy, all he had to do was think up excuses of things he needed help with. "uHH,,, hEY, gAMZEE." Tavros replied quickly before turning on some music. He sat down at his desk with the sole intention of making some sick fires today. Hopefully, his roommate, John, wouldn't come in and fuck it all up.

Click, click, click.

It looked as if he really wouldn't be able to get some sick beats down on paper before the flew away like the bird John's boyfriend liked to pretend he was. The door opened just as bull boy's face hit his work desk. "Hey, Tavros! I'm going to get some food, want anything?" John asked, but it wasn't Egbert's light footsteps that sounded on the floor. "Oh, and, don't mind Gamzee, he said he was looking for you, so yeah."

Then the dweeb left.

The dweeb left. He left and Gamzee was in their dorm room. Gamzee was in Tavros's bedroom. Gamzee and Tavros were alone in Tavros's dorm room. Well, that was uplifting, the brown eyed male decided as he lifted his head from his desk and turned to face the punk. Was this why he had texted Tavros not even five minutes ago?

"Are gingers mutants?"

Where did that come from? Nobody knows. It spins and spins and then... Fuck that wasn't how it went. Were gingers mutants? Were they? "Uhh, where... Um, Gamzee, where, uh, where did that come from?" Tavros asked curiously as he turned to face the older student, only to find the painted face mere centimeters from his own. Oh, wait. He knew. Karkat was a ginger. "Uh, that's, um... That's mean! Gamzee!"


	9. Finals

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Gamzee!

Gamzee had Tavros's key and John was out of town. This so wasn't fair! Bull boy had taken time out of his volunteer hours so he could work on his finals! But... But. But, Gamzee had his key to his room. Where was this mysterious, crazy, clown boy? Fuck if Tav knew! He never had an address for Gamzee, only a series of hospitals he visited frequently. Tavros didn't have his computer to try and IM either clown boy or ginger kid Karkat.

Nepeta

Nepeta _had _to know where Gamzee was! The roleplay kitty knew everything about everyone, even if it was exam week! She would at least know something! So Tavros decided to head out to the library so he could message the girl, after all, she didn't like having a cell phone during or near finals. Equius had told her it was bad luck or something like that. Whatever it was, it was something that made no sense at all.

Oh boy...

The computers at the school library were full, but the freshman had a backup plan. There was a library not far off of campus that he always used when he wanted to get out of the norm. He checked his phone. Nothing from Gamzee or anyone else of that matter. Looking up at the sky, Tavros could see storm clouds. It was sprinkling already.

Nope. Never mind.

Tavros thought to himself as the sprinkling let up only to downpour. Yup, nope, never mind. He would have to make a run for it if he wanted to live through to the library and not get soaked and chilled to the bone. But instead of continuing to sprint for the library, he hurried up the nearest walkway and knocked on someone's door. That's when he found out where his crush lived. That's also when he realized that Gamzee roomed with a bunch of people under one roof.

* * *

To tell you all the truth... I hate this format.

How do you feel about me changing it to be boring paragraph type crap?


	10. Curious

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Hospital.

The hospital meant rehabilitation, night stays, and medication adjustments. Hospital meant testing and blood withdraws. Hospital. Clown boy was going to the hospital again and Tavros was curious. What really happened in there, in the psychiatric ward, Karkat couldn't even tell. Karkat, Gamzee's closest friend, didn't even know what happened behind those wooden double doors.

Tavros wanted to know.

He was curious. Genuinely curious as to what happened to his new found friend behind those doors. The older student didn't seem fazed in the least after his visits, but still... It worried bull boy. So Tavros decided he'd ask for himself.

Then he chickened out.

Of course Tavros would chicken out. There was no way he could ask his crush something so personal. It was rude to be so straightforward, at least that was what he told himself when he decided to be cowardly. But, maybe Gamzee would like it if he made the first move. That posed a huge problem. Br. Big Brown Eyes was too shy to make the first move just like he was too shy to ask Gamzee about his hospital visits or even to invite him over.


	11. Zoo Volunteer

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

_BRIIINNNG!_

A phone went off right behind the zoo volunteer causing him to hastily turn around. There was Gamzee. Gamzee was at the zoo. Tavros nearly lost his awesome cool like a raging fangirl upon realizing his crush was there. Had Gamzee been watching him? Mohawk boy examined the taller male. He had his sketchpad.

Damn.

Dammit! Bull boy's hopes flew out the metaphorical window. He had to stop thinking Gamzee actually saw him or knew where he was outside of school. Off campus everything was different, wasn't it? Sure, Tavros would see if Gamzee was "receiving help" and knew when said man was having problems... But that was Tavros doing the checking. Tavros also knew that Gamzee was doing concept sketches of bulls for one of his classes, Karkat had told him. That wasn't a common fact, it was just what Tavros had learned by pestering Karkat for a while.

"Hey, Karkat!"

Gamzee yelled into his phone enthusiastically. Tavros froze. As in, Tavros could not force himself to move. Tavros could not move. He thought they were only roommates. Roommates called each other, right? Mohawk boy didn't know, he wasn't a normal roommate and neither was John. Wait, had Gamzee just said "Tavros"? It couldn't have been "Tavros" maybe he said "nachos" or something. The smaller boy was definitely being paranoid or hypersensitive or whatever over the whole thing.

* * *

If you couldn't tell these have no order

I forgot to say so earlier.

I might change format I may not, I dunno.

I am unreliable.

Enjoy it.


	12. NoiZ

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Finals were almost over, but Gamzee wanted to attempt to progress in his relationship with Tavros. Even though it hadn't been long since their first official meeting, which was surprisingly a big accident all together, he still felt the time was right. Right now was definitely the right time. He could trust the brown eyed boy enough to at least let on what was going on in his own mind. There was no problem in that. So he invited said freshman over to his shared house. Until Tavros arrived, Gamzee would have plenty of time to himself to make pies or whatever else he pleased. So, he graciously took the time to look up how to make special brownies and slam some Faygo while throwing some sick fires. Yes, it would be quite the amazing day.

When the younger arrived, he let himself in, just as Gamzee had told him to do via text much earlier. It looked like he had just recently dyed his hair again, considering all the brown was gone and it was looking jet black again. Tavros had ditched his button up over shirt in the heat, and ended up switching his usual black shirt out for a tan one that went with his wicked brown cargo shorts that were great for storing the various mediums he worked with on large projects. Speaking of which, those pockets were chock full of various things. Once in the dining room slash kitchen he set down his portfolio bag and took out his current project.

Gamzee smiled to himself. Art style was a perfect way to introduce the topic he wanted to bring up. "Tavbro, how come your stuff is motherfuckin' adorabull?" He asked as he began to sift through the other kid's artwork.

"Um, well... I, uh, don't know?" He half asked.

The taller smirked his double smirk and went to take his miraculous pie out of the oven. Damn, pie was the shit. If only Dave hadn't left, they could all enjoy some motherfucking miracles together! "Naw man, I mean, _why_? I got demons all up in my head and shit, so my papers all have fucked up meanings and shit in them. Like I'm trapping some motherfucking nightmares all up in there."

* * *

This is what happens, when I drop that other format

It's way less lighthearted...

But that's kind of why I ditched the format for this.

I really needed Gamzee to say this.

The format would not allow such a hideous thing.

But it's beautiful!


	13. Handicap

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

There was more to Gamzee's insanity than what was let on, Tavros realized when he had sat in the hospital for rehabilitation during the summer. Gamzee had messaged him sometime over the summer via text, saying that the house was open to him if he wanted to move in. The rent was a lot less and food wasn't that hard to come by even without a job. Seriously, food was practically limitless. Clothes were too, but no one wanted to sell their soul to Kanaya.

The problem was Tavros hadn't told Gamzee about his being handicapped. Surely that would pose a problem, especially in a normal house. A normal house had a lot of stairs, and Bull Boy had seen the house Gamzee and all his friends lived in. Needless to say, there truly were a lot of stairs. As in, more stairs than an amputee could tackle all on his own. So when the two eventually met up at a coffee shop with the intentions of heading off to Gamzee's family's house later on, the make-up clad man was a bit startled to say the least. "Whoa, bro, you all in a wheelchair and shit!" Gamzee exclaimed and laughed when he saw his friend for the first time in weeks.

His well-tanned friend wasn't offended, he simply knew it was Gamzee's way of handling severe or tricky situations such as the one he currently faced. If Clown Boy didn't know how to handle something, he'd simply laugh about it. If something was wrong, he'd throw on a smile and start laughing. He couldn't help it. It was probably something he had programmed himself to do when things were troublesome. There was nothing wrong with that from what Tavros could tell. So he continued to let him deal with things in his funny ways. Tavros also found no harm in moving in with Gamzee and his group as long as he was on the main floor.

* * *

Silly me slipped in that last sentence without my knowing.

July 3-13 I might not update. I'll be in Zombieland (Florida).

If you caught that then you are in my quadrants.


	14. Sleeping Beauty

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Peter Pan was on the television again. All the tabs and windows on the computer had Peter Pan or Tinker Bell or something related to fairy tales on it. Tavros had fallen asleep long ago, while most everyone else was out drinking and enjoying themselves before school started back up again. Other kids were visiting their parents back home in some other state or country or wherever they were from be it a cardboard box or a space ship containing aliens. On his way up the stairs, Gamzee heard the television blaring. The clown-faced man couldn't help but smile to himself. It was the perfect opportunity to claim laziness and scoop his favorite mohawk boy into his arms and take him to Gamzee's room.

That was what he did. Gamzee picked up his sleeping beauty and moseyed off to his room, closing the door behind himself with his foot. Then he nestled into his hammock with Tavros, rolled around a bit until he was comfortable, then snuggled up to his nicely-tanned teddy bear and kissed the underside of his jaw. When there was no response, the assailant only smirked to himself thinking it was cute. He continued with the kisses aiming at the sensitive skin on the smaller's neck. "Hm..." Tavros hummed softly as he turned and tilted his head, trying to hide his neck in his sleep. That was when Gamzee kissed his little Tavbro, effectively waking the rapper. It took him a few moments to find his words and they came out as they normally would, "G-Gamzee..."

"Sloppy make-outs?" The other said smiling, most of his make-up had rubbed off on random fabrics in the hammock, but spots were still there only causing him to look a little creepy especially in the given lighting.

Still, there was no saying "No" to that face.


	15. Juggalo

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Gamzee couldn't sleep much, let alone at all. All the thoughts and noises and memories all taunted him making the action damn near impossible. Maybe if his head would stop spinning long enough he could actually take a whack at sleeping soundly. Regrettably that wasn't going to happen any time soon. So the Capricorn snuck into Tavbro's room with his white goat plush and slowly climbed into the smaller's bed, making no attempt to wake him. He slithered under the covers, but as he snaked his arm around Tavros's waist the younger shifted and turned slightly. "Uh, Gamzee?" Bull boy asked softly.

"'Sup, motherfucker?" Gamzee grunted in his usual low, gruff voice as his hand met the other side of his bro's stomach.

It took a little while for Tavros to respond thanks to his faltering speech pattern and intoxication of sleep. Finally, the words were delivered from his mouth and allowed passage into Gamzee's ear drums, "Uh, why are you, um, here... And not, uh, asleep... You know, in your own, uh, hammock?" It was a very cute way to speak, needless to say the juggalo found it rather alluring. Tavros twisted around a little more so he could face his friend and listen to him.

The larger only smiled, he smiled at everything no matter how horrible it was, and nuzzled against his possible matesprit -whatever the fuck that was. "Can't up and sleep, so I figured I'd snuggle up with you and see if that would motherfuckin' make all the shit up and leave." Hearing this, Tavros proceeded to ask if Gamzee had taken his medication; in receiving a "yes" he asked Gamzee to tell Tavros whatever he was comfortable saying. That was the first time Gamzee ever let onto the burdens he held on his shoulders; like Atlas held the world on his shoulders, Gamzee held so much weight on his own. "I've up and run into a bunch of bad people in my life, Tavbro, Ma and Pa were never too mellow or chill around each other if you catch my flow. Always fighting and never wanting to up and help the other. People were let into the house, man, bad people, and they never did miracle work, honest. Stealing shit that wasn't motherfuckin' theirs and whatever. The only good they ever up and did for me, man, was make me laugh, but laughing was never at the right thing. Those motherfuckers didn't teach me to laugh at any normal shit, nah man, they made me laugh when they up and humiliated a sib or beat the shit outta them. And man, if I didn't motherfuckin' up an laugh with them, that's when shit turned sour for everyone, so I up and motherfuckin' made sure I'd fuckin' laugh."

Tavros would try to prompt his friend further, but it didn't work. The response would always be something along the lines of, "It was just motherfuckin' awful, man," or, "You don't get it. It was bad." Nonetheless, it was nondescript as if Gamzee was trying to hide his crush from all the bad things in the world. Funny, the things people do despite the fact that one of their best friends crippled them.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates.

My internet wasn't working so I kind of freaked out.

It's 3 am here. I should go to bed.

I really needed to start explaining Gamzee, and I will continue to... So maybe for a little bit the chapters will be a little longer and less... Drabble-ish? This is kind of therapy for me, I've been through a lot and I just need a way to speak to the world about what goes on no matter where you're from bad things can happen.

Oh and "Ma and Pa" because goats BAA. /shot/


	16. Nitram

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

"Hey, Tav?"

Gamzee was sputtering out random ideas again. Things were flying through his head like no other. Maybe it was something he put in the brownies or pies or whatever it was he was eating, but he just couldn't derail his train of thought nor go back to explain how his thoughts came to stop at each station. It was rather interesting, so Tavros just sat in the little closet-bed that Equius had left in Gamzee's room before he moved out to his own apartment and took Nepeta with him. It was also a very convenient place for someone who was an amputee and didn't want to hop in a wheelchair just to get to bed after putting on pajamas.

"What would you motherfuckin' do if I was a chick?"

Well, that was most certainly a new one. Tavros had never thought of that popping out of Gamzee's mouth -though he had thought of other things popping out of the psycho's mouth. "Well, um, I _wouldn't_ fuck you in the, uh, ass, if that's... What you're, um, talking about," Tavros responded after getting rid of a few explicit thoughts. It really took a while to scrape those thoughts off of his think pan. The dirty things are always the hardest to remove, especially when they're greasy and oily and you don't have any soap to help wash it off with.

"So you'd fuck me?"

Nicely tanned cheeks flushed bright red. "Uh, Gamzee... Don't I, uh, do that... Already?" Tavros asked quietly, as he sat up shyly and stared at the soft blankets beneath him. Those were some damn soft blankets, softer than the afghans Gamzee's mom had tried to make. Those were kind of itchy. Okay, so that thought process failed to take Nitram's mind off of the dirty and perverse ideas flying about, but at least he tried. No one took away points if you tried.

* * *

Sorry all my updates are at 2 am.

I've got some internal conflict going on and I'm sure you don't want to hear it.

I'll end that there.

Just... EFFFF

Tumblr: someonething94. tumblr. com


	17. Mr Krabbs

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

Karkat sat on the kitchen island, his feet on the bar stool that he was meant to be sitting on as he enjoyed his hamburger. Tavros was seated on a counter above the silverware drawer facing the ever crabby Cancer. The ginger was apparently taking photography as his major, earning many playful jokes from his roomies. Kanaya, for example, would ask if all gingers had such a clever device for stealing souls of the innocent. Needless to say, everyone save for Karkat laughed.

As the house settled down from all the ruckus of moving and packing and building, Gamzee crept into the kitchen without a sound. Pushing his index finger to his lips, he silently pleaded for Tavros not to signal the impending threat to Karkat. Following along with the hilarity that was about to ensue, Mohawk boy took a sip from his cup of melting ice cubes and diluted lemonade. Spongebob was heard in the background, causing Tavros to look into the living room with interest.

When he turned back to Karkat he slurped his drunk again and Gamzee jumped on his best friend, tackling him to the island and yelling, "Mr. Krabbs!" in his best Spongebob voice.

Frightened, the ginger made some inhuman noise that no one could possibly hope to identify. "What the shit, Fuckass?" Karkat screeched.

"Oh, you're not Mr. Krabbs, sorry Squidward..." Gamzee pointed still in character as Spongebob. Tavros was laughing so hysterically, he had fallen over into the sink full of dirty pots and pans, he had even been slightly scrapped by a chef knight that someone had rinsed off and dumped into said sink.

* * *

So my new morail asked me to post this last night and possibly early this morning...

So... NEW CHAPTER! YAY!

I'm kind of loosing muse for this, cus it's based on stuff I witness everyday.

No school, no friends around, no inspiration.

Tumblr: someonething94. tumblr. com


	18. Pale Mates

Sell your soul to Hussie, not me.

* * *

When Tavros was gone for long periods of time in the summer, Gamzee was unbearably annoying. He and Karkat had decided to simply be pale for each other, cuddle buddies in other words. While Tavros was gone and there was no one to cling to, Gamzee would pull the grumpy brat of a Karkat out of his deep sleeping slumber, his own nest of pillows and blankets and comfort. He'd throw the little spit fuck over his shoulder and saunter off to his own room with his own cuddly, fluffy, bitchy prize of whatever Karkat was.

Incense were everywhere, all lit up and pretty looking. For the longest time, Karkat's nest moved into Gamzee's room. Though the ginger had eyes on another, he couldn't help but keep his former lover company on quiet and lonely nights. The smaller couldn't help but find piece in it. Even the strange collection of pressed flowers, feathers, and plants. The plants in the window sill and under lamps were even comforting. Karkat had to admit, while Gamzee's arms were bony and lanky and sometimes held him too close, it felt nice. It felt more than nice, it felt amazing, to know that he didn't loose his best friend to another. Even after breaking up with Gamzee, he could feel at home in his arms, without even needing to be in a concupiscent relationship with him.

The two curled up in the hammock completely enveloped and surrounded by Karkat's feather filled blankets and pillows. The warm scent of whatever had been burning that day filled the room. There was even a soft glowing from a few glow sticks in the closet. Sure, Gamzee ended up all warm and fuzzy like this with just about everyone, but the fact that his time was wasted on Karkat more than anyone else, save for "Tavbro", was a miraculous feeling.

Around Gamzee, Karkat didn't have to worry about the world he saw when he looked out the window or opened the door to go outside. He didn't have to worry about being some sort of disfigured, disorderly freak so completely different from everyone else that it was socially unacceptable. He didn't have to worry about the people in his head that were there to kill him, to make him miserable, the make him suffer simply because he was _different_. His pale-mate was there the keep him warm and close and safe and happy.

That was all that mattered in those moments and times. That was what Karkat loved about Gamzee.


End file.
